Total Drama Island: Here we go Again!
by dragonfablerulerz
Summary: 16 of the original 22 contestants return to the island for a shot at one million dollars! Rated T for later. Please Read and Review!
1. Day 01 Part 1: The Not so Happy Reunion

Ok, this is a story I just decided to start a couple of days ago, so don't blame me if it's lousy. This is only my second fic, first TDI one is set between TDI and TDA. OK, getting on with it.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of this.

_______________________________________________________________________

Day 1; Part 1: The Not so Happy Reunion

Chris Maclaine was standing on the Dock of Shame, smiling at the camera.

" Hello, and welcome to the second season of Total Drama Island!" A wicked grin spread across his face as he continued. " Sixteen of our original 22 contestants will go through gruesome challenges, Chef's food, and me, for a chance to win 1 million big ones!"

Chris walked down the dock and looked out at the water, where a boat could be seen, moving slowly toward the island.

" Our first contestant will be arriving here shortly!" Chris said, gesturing to the boat. " And for those of you wondering ' Who would be crazy enough to return to that island?', they had no choice! It was stated in the contracts they signed that they were subject to another season of Total Drama Island unless I decided for them not to return. Teenagers these days! Didn't even think to read their contracts. He turned around as the first boat was arriving at the dock, letting off the first contestant.

" Lindsay!" Chris exclaimed as Lindsay was walking up the dock toward him.

" Hi Carter!" she said, " It's great to be back at. . . at. . . " Her face screwed up in confusion.

" Camp Wawanakwa." Chris supplied. " And my name is Chris, Lindsay."

" Oh, sorry Chip!" the blond chirped.

" Ugghh. . ."

The next boat was pulling up and dropped off. . . nobody.

" Umm. . . where's Izzy? She was supposed to be on that boat!" Chris said, scratching his head.

" AIIIIIEEEEEE!!!"

Chris and Lindsay turned around and saw Izzy swinging on a vine directly at them.

" What the- Where did that vine come from?" Chris said, before being kicked in the gut by Izzy, who sprung off the vine and landed near the Mess Hall.

" Ha! Gotcha! Izzy never fails to seek out her prey." she cackled.

At that moment Chef was walking out of the Mess Hall, holding a cup of coffee. He saw Izzy and dropped the coffee.

" Uh-oh, it's crazy girl!" he said. He picked up the tranquilizer rifle propped up beside the door. He fired at Izzy, who jumped in the air, doing a backflip and catching the dart.

" She's like somethin' off of the Matrix!" Chef exclaimed, turning around to run. Izzy threw the dart at Chef's retreating butt, and was right on target. Chef wobbled in the doorway of the Mess Hall for a second, then fell over.

" Haha! Big guy down!" Izzy cackled again. Chris was slowly raising up, having just contacted the RCMP. Izzy felt her hair being blown around by a great burst of air, and looked up. There was a big RCMP helicopter hovering above her, and it dropped a rope ladder to the ground. Izzy did the first thing that came to her mind; climb the ladder. She started climbing up the ladder, throwing RCMP guys off as she climbed. When she reached the top, the guy flying the helicopter panicked, and jumped out. Izzy let out another cackle and got in the flyer's seat and flew off with the helicopter. Chris and Lindsay heard a final " AhHaHaaa!" before she was out of sight.

Chris and Lindsay stood with their mouths open. Finally Lindsay spoke.

" Umm.... Where is Irene going, Carl?"

" I...don't know... but I guess that means we only have 15 contestants now." Chris replied. " OK, how about we don't tell the other campers about this. OK, Lindsay?"

" OK!" Lindsay shook her head up and down.

The next boat was pulling up and Leshawna stepped off.

" Hey yall! Leshawna in the house!" she said. Leshawna walked up the dock and stood next to Lindsay.

" Hi Lefawnda!"

" Girl, are you eva' gonna get any of our names right?"

" But, your name is Lefawnda, isn't it. My brain hurts." Lindsay moaned, confused.

" It's Leshawna, hon. L-e-s-h-a-w-n-a." Leshawana said.

" Oh! Lesandra. I got it!" Lindsay exclaimed. Leshawna palmfaced as the next boat pulled up.

Courtney stepped onto the dock with a sour expression.

" I can't believe I'm back here again!" the C.I.T complained. " You'll hear from my lawyers!" Chris walked up and stood next to Courtney.

" We've already settled it with your lawyers, you have no choice but to compete." he smirked.

" What!!!" Courtney shrieked.

" You heard me, now go over there and be quiet. HaHa!" Chris said, laughing.

" Grrr..." Courtney growled, walking over to stand next to Lindsay, fuming.

" Umm... What's wrong, Kelly?" Lindsay asked.

" Shut it!" Courtney snapped.

" Don't mind Miss Crazy-in-Training, hon." Leshawna told Lindsay.

" Hey!" Courtney shouted.

The next boat was pulling up to the dock, and Owen jumped off, going straight through the dock, putting a gaping hole in it.

" Owen man! What did you just do!?" Chris shouted.

" Sorry Chris! I'm just so excited to be back! HaHa!" Owen yelled, running up and putting Chris in a bearhug once he was out of the water.

" Ahh! Ahhh! My hair!" Chris yelled, holding his head. He ran off to the communal washrooms. Owen shrugged and stood next to Leshawna.

" Hey Leshawna!" Owen said, then farted.

" Gah! Owen!" Leshawna said, covering her face. " Did you have to do that as soon as you got here?"

" Sorry guys! It's just, when I get excited, I get bad gas. . ." Owen replied.

" What doesn't give you gas?" Courtney said, still fuming.

" Hi! Umm... Omar!" Lindsay said, waving at Owen.

" Hi Lindsay!" He waved back.

The next boat was pulling up and DJ stepped off, looking down.

" Where's Chris at?" he asked, looking around.

" Fixing his hair, as usual." Leshawna answered, walking over to DJ, happy to get away from Owen. " How's things goin', my brotha'"

" OK." DJ replied, shrugging. " Would be better if we didn't have to come back here!"

" True that, but dang Chris Maclaine and his contracts." Leshawna said, nodding. " But-"

" Hi TJ!" Lindsay interuppted, waving.

" Um...Hi Lindsay... And my name is DJ, not TJ! How could you get my name wrong when it's only two letters!" DJ said, a bit of annoyance in his voice, which was not usual for DJ.

" Wow... harsh..." Lindsay said, turning away to talk to Owen.

" What was up with that? Are you sure you're OK?" Leshawna asked as DJ turned back around to her.

" Yeah, I'm fine." he lied. Leshawna raised an eyebrow. " Ok, I'm not fine. It's just... I've been so angry lately. I'm being made fun of at school, everyone calling me a "chicken", and even at home, I had to put up with it. My own brothers were making fun of me. I'm just getting tired-"

" Enough!" Chris exclaimed, coming back from the washrooms, his hair dry and back to it's original shape. " Our next camper is almost here, and it's the viewer's fan-favorite, Duncan!"

Duncan's boat was pulling up, and it was covered in graffiti and loud punk music was blaring from it.

" Duncan!" Chris exclaimed, "Courtney's here already, just in case you wanted-"

" Shut it!" Duncan growled. Chris took a step back. " Me and Princess ain't going out anymore, genius.

" Don't call me that!" Courtney shouted.

" What? You mean you and Courtney broke up, and it didn't even appear on the website?!" Chris exclaimed. He turned to Courtney. " Why? You two as a couple brought in the ratings!" Courtney just turned away. He turned to Duncan instead.

" Why!?" he asked again. Duncan thought for a few seconds then said,

" None of your business. Why would I tell you?" He glanced at Courtney, then back at Chris and said, " Don't ask me again."

" Okay, okay, fine." Chris said, looking nervous. Duncan went over to the other campers and stood as far away as possible from Courtney. Courtney looked even madder.

" Uh... okay. Well, the next camper we all know and love (or hate)!" Chris continued as the next boat pulled up to the dock. " I know I sure love him, Haha!" The campers stared at Chris awkwardly. " What!? I meant he's good for ratings!. Chris shouted, annoyed. " Anyways, it's the Codmeister!"

Cody stepped off the boat and his eyes immediately swept to the female campers.

" Hello ladies!" They all rolled their eyes, except for Lindsay.

" Hello Cory!" she said, waving at him. Cody looked pleased, and went to stand next to her.

" Yeah, good luck getting her!" Chris said. " Our next contestant is....Noah...."

" What?" Noah asked, standing on the dock, holding a book.

" It's time for commercial!"

" Why?"

" Because you're here now!"

" So?"

" You're boring!"

" How?"

" Because!"

____________________________Commercial__________________________________

__________________________End of Commercial______________________________

" Who?"

" My mom!"

" And?"

" My dad!"

" Okay." Noah finished.

" Dude, you ask too many questions!" Chris said. Noah shrugged and went to set under a tree to read. " Like I said, boring."

The next boat was pulling up and Bridgette got off, holding her head low and carrying her surfboard.

" Bridgette!" Chris exclaimed. " How are-" Bridgette just ignored him, though. She walked and stood a few feet from the other campers, but was immediately joined by Leshawna, who looked concerned.

" Girl, what's wrong?" she asked. Bridgette let out a sigh in reply. " It's because Geoff isn't here this season, ain't it?" Bridgette nodded. " Aww, cheer up, hon. It's not like you're never gonna see him again."

" I guess..." Bridgette muttered. She covered her face with her hands, and sat down next to her surfboard, letting out a deep breath. Leshawna suddenly turned very angry and turned to Chris.

" Chris! Why did you do this to this poor girl?" she said, gesturing to Bridgette.

" Well... I had to choose between her and Geoff, and Bridgette's more popular with the fans." Chris said. " I wasn't gonna put them both on this season, because them making out was getting boring, and wasn't doing good for the ratings!"

" Is that all you care about, ratings?" Leshawna asked.

" Yes, yes it is." Chris replied, grinning. Leshawna muttered something foul under her breath before turning back to Bridgette to pat her on the back as the next boat pulled up. And off stepped...

" Harold!!!" Courtney shrieked. " Chris, you let this cheating piece of filth back on the show?!?!". She looked positively crazy.

" Um... Yes?" Chris said. Harold just stood there, wheezing slightly.

" Why!?!? He shouldn't be allowed!!!"

" Why not?"

" He cheated!!!"

" So?" Chris said, smirking. He was obviously enjoying this.

" Urgghhh! You'll be hearing from my lawyers!" Courtney shouted.

" Good Luck!" Chris said, smirking again. Harold decided to take his place somewhere _away_ from Courtney. She scowled as he walked past her.

" Gosh! Idiot..." he wheezed quietly. Duncan stuck out his foot as Harold was walking by, tripping him. " Gosh! Idiot..." he muttered again, a little louder, while he was dusting the dirt off his pants.

The next boat had arrived and Trent stepped off, holding his guitar case.

" Trent!" Chris exclaimed as Trent walked by him, ignoring him. " Why is everyone ignoring me!?"

" I wasn't ignoring you," Trent said, " I just didn't want to talk to you."

" What's the difference?" Chris asked. Once again, he was ignored. Trent went over to stand with Courtney.

" What's got you so bothered?" he asked.

" Nothing. What makes you think I'm bothered?! Do I look bothered to you!?!?!" Courtney replied loudly, a trace of madness in her face.

" Um, kinda." Trent said, slowly.

" Well, I'm not." Courtney said, trying to keep her cool. She crossed her arms.

" Yes, you are."

" No, I'm not!"

" You are"

" Not!"

" Are."

" Not!"

" Are."

" Not!"

" Not."

" Are!"

" Ha!"

" _Dangit!_"

" Ok, I might be a little angry." Courtney said, calming down.

" _A little?_" Trent teased.

" Okay, a lot..."

" That's more like it."

" _Don't push it_."

" Sorry."

" Anyways," Courtney continued, " I'm just so mad right now. Chris has let _Harold_ back on the show. Speaking of the egotistical maniac, he's just as bad as ever this season. Not to mention that _delinquent_ over there."

" Who? Duncan?" Trent asked.

" Who else?" Courtney replied. She paused for a moment, then continued. " We broke up just two days ago."

" What happened?" Trent asked.

" Yes Courtney, _What happened_?" Chris butted in.

" GO!" Courtney shouted.

" OK, sheesh!" Chris said, walking away.

" So what happened?" Trent asked again.

Courtney was struggling on wether to tell the musician or not.

" Umm... I don't really want to talk about it right now." she finally decided.

" That's OK, you really don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Trent said, smiling. Courtney was smiling too as the next boat arrived at the dock.

Eva stepped off, already looking mad.

" Eva!" Chris exclaimed. She ignored him. " Grrrrr..." he growled.

" What did you say twerp!?!?!" Eva rounded on Chris.

" Umm... Nothing! Haha! Nothing at all! Hehe..." he chuckled nervously.

" That's what I thought!"

" Great Chris! You brought back Eva!?" Leshawna said. " She's as mad in the head as eva'!"

" How do you know!?!?!" Eva shouted.

" Umm... Guessing?" Leshawna said, backing up a little.

" And yes, I'm angry! I'm very angry! Do you think I wanted to come back to this island!? And I swear, if any of you twerps vote me off again, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!" Eva shouted some more. All the campers looked at each other nervously. Eva decided to go over and stand with the others. Unfortunately for Lindsay, Eva stood next to her.

" Umm... Evelyn, why are you so mad?" she asked weakly. Eva just glared at Lindsay, who backed off.

The next boat was at the dock and dropping off none other than the queen bee, Heather. Her hair had fully grown back by now. She gave the other campers a quick glare, then walked up the dock and stoof off to the left of everybody, next to Noah, who decided to pretend he didn't notice she was there. Every few seconds or so, one of the other campers (mainly Leshawna) would glare at her for a few seconds, then look away. Heather pretended she did not care.

" Well! That was... a little less dramatic than I thought it would be..." Chris said, frowning. He immediately picked up a smile, though. " I'm sure we can get some more drama with our next contestant, HaHa!"

The next boat pulled up to the dock, and dropped off Gwen.

" Last year's runner up, Gwen!" Chris exclaimed. But Gwen wasn't exactly focused on Heather, as Chris had hoped for. Instead, she was looking at Trent. She half-jogged, half-walked over to Trent and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Trent blushed a faint red, and put his arm around her. They were shortly joined by Leshawna and Bridgette, who looked a bit happier now. The subject was immediately switched to Heather.

" I know, I can't believe Chris brought her back after all her cheating and lying." Bridgette said.

" I can," Leshawna said, " All he cares about is his ratings."

" I still haven't got over that kiss, last season." Trent said. " I'll never forgive her for that."

" Have you noticed she's acting strangely?" Gwen asked.

" What d'ya mean?" Leshawna asked.

" Look at her." Gwen said. They all looked at Heather, who was chatting with Noah. They were both smiling and laughing. " Normally, she'd be over here calling me a weird goth girl and you a loud-mouth."

" Wait, you're not thinkin' she's changin', are you?" Leshawna asked.

" No, it's just-" Gwen started.

" Good. Because she's neva' gonna change. She's just a stuck-up snob like always." Leshawna said, frowning.

" I know. I was just saying it's nice she isn't already starting on anyone." Gwen said.

" Yeah, she-" Bridgette started.

" Okay, enough chit-chat!" Chris interrupted. " Man, you teenagers are boring these days! Where's all the drama? Last year it was..." He paused as he heard dreamy music coming from a boat pulling up to the dock. Though, the boat didn't stop. It kept going and smashed right through the Dock of Shame and came to a stop, finally. The driver was too busy staring at the next camper to notice. Justin hopped off the boat and flashed a smile at the other campers. All the female campers and Owen swooned. Some of the guys weren't too happy about this.

" Great, pretty boy's here..." Duncan growled.

" Yeah, umm.. what he said!" Trent said, giving a quick look in Gwen's direction.

" Look's like anti-me has arrived." Noah said. Heather giggled.

" So.... handsome..." Owen mumbled.

" Justin! I can't believe I forgot about the last contestant..." Chris said, trailing off. " Anyways, you may not have been our favorite contestant last year, but you sure were the best looking one, Haha!" Justin nodded and smiled.

" Umm... aren't you angry about the dock, Chris?" Owen asked.

" No, I can just force- ahem, I mean get- Chef to fix it." Chris said, smiling.

" Then why were you mad when I put a hole in it. Justin destroyed it."

" That's different, Owen."

" Oh...OK then."

" Back to business..." Chris said, standing in front of his 15 contestants. " It's time to split you into teams! Okay, when I cal your name, come and stand to my left....

Trent...

Bridgette...

Courtney...

Harold (Courtney frowned)...

Owen...

DJ...

Leshawna...

and Lindsay!" Chris listed off. Said campers came to Chris's left. " I shall name you the..... Screaming Praire Dogs!"

" Oh, how original, Chris." Noah said from his tree, smirking.

" What? Do you think you could do better?"

" Actually, yes."

" Who asked you?" Chris sneered.

" You." Noah replied.

" Gah! Will you shut up!?" Chris shouted.

" No."

" You will if you want a million bucks."

" True."

" OK, when I call your name stand on my right!"

" We're not dumb Chris," Gwen said, " We know who's left."

" Just do what I say!" Chris whined.

" Fine." Gwen said.

" OK...

Eva...

Heather...

Cody...

Noah...

Duncan...

Justin...

and Gwen!" Chris finished.

" Chris! That's not fair, they have one more player than us!" Heather pointed out.

" Yeah, but you've got Eva!"

" Well, I guess that's fair..." Heather said.

" Now," Chris said, " I dub thee..... the Killer Trout!"

" Again, very original." Noah said.

" Okay... the Trout get the cabins on the right side of camp. Praire Dogs, you get the left.

" Wait.... You mean I have to share a cabin with _Heather _and_ Eva_!?" Gwen shouted, just now realizing.

" Yes, and feel free to vent your emotions in the Confession Cam." Chris said, smirking. " But you will have to wait untill tommarrow."

" Why?"

" Shush!" Chris said. " We've reached the of today's episode, and I leave you with these thrilling questions;

**Which team will win the first challenge?**

**Will Gwen survive living in a cabin with Heather and Eva?**

**Will this contest get more dramatic?**

**When will Chef wake up?**

**And who will be the first one eliminated?**

" Find out the answers to these questions and more, next time on TOTAL!...DRAMA!...ISLAND!!!" Chris finished with his hands in the air.

________________________________________________________________________

Well, there's chapter one. Review please. And sorry to DxC fans...


	2. Day 01 Part 2: The First Challenge

Well, I got 3 reviews, I guess that's okay. Thanks to those that did. Okay, so I'm going to try to reduce time for updates by just typing and not writing in a notebook, then typing. I don't know that will turn out because the first chapter was like that, so.... yeah. Here's Chapter 2.

Disclaimer- Me no own this.

________________________________________________________________________

Day 01; Part 2: The First Challenge

Chris was standing on the Dock of Shame. " Last time on Total Drama Island! We had the return of our campers for this season, and man was it boring! The only good part was when Chef was finally tooken down by everyone's favorite psycho, Izzy! Ha! That was so funny!"

" Hey! It was not!" Chef shouted, angry at Chris. " Crazy-girl is more dangerous than she looks!"

" Yeah, but you still got your butt kicked by a girl, Ha!"

" What about you, pretty boy?" Chef said, really annoyed now.

" What about me?" Chris said, still laughing under his breath.

" You did too!" Chef said. " She brought you to the ground!"

" So? You're all big and mean and stuff! You stood a better chance than me!" Chris said, not realizing what he was saying.

" Yeah, I guess you're right." Chef said, smiling. " You are a little, wimpy nice boy..."

" What! No I'm not, I'm very mean! And strong!" Chris said, now frowning.

" Your words, not mine..." Chef said.

" I didn't say that!" Chris exclaimed. He thought what he said over. " Well, not directly, but that wasn't what I meant!"

" Not what it sounded like to me..." Chef said.

" Forget you!" Chris said. " Anyways, today we have our campers' first challenge, and our first elimination! So stay tuned for more Total Drama Island!"

_(cue theme song)_

________________________________________________________________________

" Okay campers!" Chris said, grinning sadistically." It's time for your first challenge!"

" What! We just got here!" Courtney exclaimed.

" Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious, Courtney." Chris said. " We need to really get going."

" Why, what's the hurry?" Trent asked.

" Ha! Good one!" Chris said, smiling.

" What?"

" I get it... hurry... race. Awesome." Chris said, grinning wider and confusing a lot of the campers.

" Uhh... am I missing something here?" Trent asked, confused.

" Oh, right.... I haven't told you today's challenge..." Chris said, his smile disappearing. " Well, I decided to start you all out with an easy one!"

" I doubt it." Gwen said, crossing her arms.

" Ahem! As I was saying! Your challenge is going to be a simple race." Chris began.

" And by simple, you mean complicated." Noah said, who standing with Heather.

" Stop interrupting me!" Chris said, " At this rate, it will be midnight before I finally tell you what the challenge is!"

" Technically, it-" Noah started.

" Shut up!" Chris shouted. Heather looked angrily at Chris. " Now, if you interrupt me again, I will automatically disqualify your team!" Everyone got quiet at this." OK, so your challenge is a 4-part relay race to Boney Island." Noah opened his mouth, then closed it quietly. " You will split into three teams of two," Noah struggled to keep his mouth shut. " and I know Noah, there will be people left over. They will simply set this challenge out."

" The first part of the relay race will be a canoe race to the shore of Boney Island." Chris said. " You will be using a two-seated canoe. Once you get to the shore, get out of your canoe and tag your partners for them to start the next part of the race. Once you tag your partner, remain at your canoe, because you will be using them again." Chris paused, then continued. " Once your partners are tagged, they will then go through the jungle and manuever through the obstacle cource set up. And did I mention they had to do it hancuffed to each other? Haha!" Several campers scowled at this. " The obstacle course will lead you out of the jungle, where you will be on the other side of the island from where you began. You will then tag your partners that await you there, and they will begin the third part of the race."

" The third part will be a run all the way to the other side of Boney Island! And, it will be a three-legged race, HaHa!" Chris laughed. The campers scowled some more. " And once they finish that, they will arrive back at the canoes, where they tag the team from the first part of the race. That team will canoe all they way back to Wawanakwa and cross the finish line we will have set up. Now, any questions?" Chris finished.

" Do we get to pick who does what, or are you going to?" Harold asked.

" I think I'll be nice and let you pick for yourselves." Chris said, smirking.

" You? Nice?" Courtney asked.

" That's not a question, so I'm not responding to it." Chris said, crossing his arms.

" Actually, it was." Courtney replied.

" I don't care." Chris said." So? Any other questions?" Several people raised their hands. "That don't involve me..." All the hands went down. " Okay you have 10 minutes to pick your teams!"

________________________________________________________________________

Screaming Praire Dogs

" Okay, I think I should be team captain, so if you have any ideas, present them to me, and I will decide if they are good." Courtney immediately said. " Any objections?"

" Whatever will get you quiet..." DJ muttered. Several of them looked at DJ for a few seconds, then started talking again.

" I have no problems with you being captain." Trent said.

" Me neither." Lindsay said. " Ooh Captain! Can I set this one out, I might break a nail, and that won't be very good."

" Umm.. sure Lindsay, you can set out." Courtney replied, deciding it was best to leave Lindsay out of the challenge. " And you Harold, you're setting out, too."

" What? Why!? I have mad skills! I can help this team win!" Harold exclaimed.

" I'm captain, you do what I say! Got it!?" Courtney said.

" Fine..." Harold murmured.

" Aww, you don't have to be so harsh on him, Courtney!" Leshawna said, feeling sorry for Harold.

" Yes I did, he was trying to disobey orders!" Courtney said. " Nobody disobeys orders!"

" Whatever..." Leshawna said. She turned around and began to talk to Harold, trying to cheer him up.

" So," Courtney said, " Any ideas?"

" Yeah, I got one!" Owen said. " How about me and DJ be on teams?" DJ didn't say anything.

" I guess that'll be alright." Courtney said. " Any ideas on what part your going to do?"

" Umm... we could do the canoeing, because I'm not a very good runner." Owen said.

" Yes, I can see that." Courtney said. " Okay, we have Owen and DJ for part one."

" Me and you sound good?" Leshawna asked Bridgette.

" Sounds good to me." Bridgette said, smiling. " What part will we do?"

" Hmm.... well, I doubt this bootalicious body could get through that obstacle cource Chris has set up. So we may have to do the running." Leshawna replied.

" Okay, " Bridgette said. " Courtney, me and Leshawna will do the running part if that's OK."

" Hmm..." Courtney thought. " I guess so... I guess that leaves Trent and I on the obstacle course."

" Okay." Trent said, smiling.

" We're all set, then." Courtney said, now also smiling.

________________________________________________________________________

Killer Trout

" Ok, we need a team captain I guess." Gwen said.

" I nominate Gwen." Heather said, trying to be nice. Gwen looked at her suspiciously.

" I second that." Cody said.

" Me too. She was runner-up last year." Duncan said.

" I guess I do too." Noah said.

" Umm... Okay, so I'm captain." Gwen said. " Any ideas?"

" Yeah, umm... Captain, can I be the one to set out. I really don't want to ruin my face on the first day, you know." Justin said.

" Um, okay. Any other ideas?" Gwen asked. Cody opened his mouth. " No Cody, I'm not going to be on teams with you." He closed his mouth and sighed.

" Personally, I don't care who I get." Eva said.

" Yeah, me neither." Duncan said.

" Okay Eva," Gwen said." You'll get... Cody." Eva shrugged. Cody looked terrified. " Okay, Duncan?" Duncan looked at his choices; Noah, Gwen, and Heather.

" I'm not teaming with Heather, or bookworm. Me and you?" Duncan asked.

" Ok then. That leaves Heather and Noah. I feel sorry for you Noah." Gwen said. Noah didn't look one bit sorry, and Heather looked delighted. " So, what parts are we gonna do?"

" We should give the easiest part to the weakest." Eva suggested. " So that means evil and bookworm get the canoeing."

" Okay, I agree with that." Gwen said. " What part do you want to do, Eva?"

" I was thinking about doing the running." Eva said. " That's what I'm best at."

" Good idea." Gwen agreed. " So me and Duncan have the obstacle course. We're ready, we better tell Chris."

________________________________________________________________________

" Okay, Killer Trout. Who have you picked for what part?" Chris asked.

" We picked Noah and Heather for the canoes, me and Duncan for the obstacle course, and Eva and Cody for the run around the island." Gwen said.

" Okay, and Sreaming Praire Dogs, you have picked..." Chris said.

" We have Owen and DJ for canoes, Trent and I for the obstacle course, and Leshawna and Bridgette for the run around the island." Courtney said, matter-of-factly.

" Okay then. Owen, DJ, Heather, and Noah. You will stay here by your canoes. Trout, your's is the blue and Praire Dog's is the yellow. Whenever you see a flair shot in the air, that's you signal to start. It may be about 10 minutes. Everyone else, get on this boat and it will take us to Boney Island." Chris said. He, Chef, and the other campers got on the boat, and they were at Boney Island in less than a minute.

" Okay, obstacle course runners stay here and await for the canoes. Lindsay, Justin, and Harold, you stay here, too. The rest of you follow me." Chris said. He, Chef, and the 4 remaining campers got into a large 6-seat jeep, and Chris led them to the spot where they would wait to begin the run. He pulled out a rope and tied it around Eva's and Cody's leg. He got another one out and did the same with Bridgette and Leshawna.

" You should already know what to do, just follow the path." Chris said. He and Chef got into the jeep and drove back to the boat. " Oh, I almost forgot!" he said as he was walking by Gwen, Courtney, Trent, and Duncan. He pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. He put the first pair around Trent and Courtney's wrists. As he was putting the second pair around Duncan and Gwen's arms Duncan said,

" This feels way too familiar."

" I'm sure it does." Courtney said, frowning.

" Okay," Chris said. " Lindsay, Justin and Harold come stand with me and Chef on the boat. They did as they were told. " Okay Chef, you can fire the flare gun now."

" Oooh, heehee." Chef said as he fired the gun. A red flare flew way up in the air, and the contest began. They took the boat back to the camp and waited at the finish line. Chris handed everyone a pair of binoculars.

________________________________________________________________________

Heather and Noah immediately pushed their canoe in the water and hopped in and started paddling. Owen and DJ pushed theirs in the water and Owen got in. DJ looked a little nervous.

" Come on, get in dude!" Owen said.

" I-I'm scared..." DJ said, staring at the canoe as though it might eat him.

" What? Why?" Owen asked.

" Cause. If I g-get in, I'm afraid it won't b-be able to support us both. Then we m-might sink." DJ studdered.

" Aww, come on. It won't sink. Just get in nice and slowly." Owen said, trying to calm him down.

" I d-don't think I can." DJ said.

" You don't want to get the team angry at you, do you? If we lose, they might vote you off..." Owen said.

" I guess your right." DJ said, calming down. " I can do this." DJ got in the canoe slowly and whimpered when it creaked, but it stayed afloat, and they were finally off. Though it cost them time.

________________________________________________________________________

**Heather and Noah**

" Are they behind us?" Noah asked, sweating a bit from paddling. Heather looked over her shoulder and didn't see them anywhere. She let out a sigh of relief.

" No, I don't see them. That means we can slow down a little now."

" No, we can't. If we slow down that's just giving them a chance to catch up. We have to keep paddling." Noah said.

" Is this the real Noah?" Heather asked, smirking.

" Maybe, I don't know." Noah said. " Which one do you like better?"

" They're both great to me." Heather teased.

" Well, than I'm both." Noah said, smiling. " How much longer?"

" I don't know, but it can't be much. We've been going at it for around 10 minutes." Heather said, then realized what she said, and blushed. Thankfully for her, Noah hadn't heard what she said. They kept paddling.

________________________________________________________________________

**Owen and DJ**

" Man, we're far behind." Owen said, for he still couldn't see Noah and Heather. DJ looked around guiltily. Owen noticed and said, " Dude, I'm not blaming you, it's okay."

" I know, but if it wasn't for me, we could be winning right now." DJ said. Luckily for them, DJ was stronger than Noah and Heather combined, so they were catching up." If we lose, I know I'll be voted off."

" Aww, don't think that. Just because you may have cost us the win doesn't mean they will vote you off." Owen said, then realized he was making it worse. " Oh, forget I said that!"

" It's okay, it's true." DJ said, shrugging. We can't be far behind, Noah and Heather aren't that strong."

" Yeah, I guess so." DJ said, cheering up a bit.

" We'll pass them in no time!" Owen said.

________________________________________________________________________

**Heather and Noah**

" Look, I can see the shore!" Heather said. Noah looked and they were almost at the shore. They started paddling harder and reached shore. They rushed out of the canoes, and tagged Gwen and Duncan, who took off into the jungle.

" Man, where are they?" Courtney murmured.

________________________________________________________________________

**Owen and DJ**

" DJ, look we're almost there!" Owen exclaimed. They were indeed almost at the shore only a minute or so later than Noah and Heather. They jumped up out of the canoes and went over and tagged Courtney and Trent, who rushed off into the jungle.

________________________________________________________________________

**Gwen and Duncan**

Duncan and Gwen reached the first obstacle, which was a couple of hurdles. They tried jumping at the same time, but ended up tripping and falling over the hurdle.

" Man, this is harder than it looks!" Gwen said, getting up.

" I know." Duncan said. They tried the next one, but ended up falling again. " Screw this! Want an easier way through this?"

" Yeah, of course." Gwen said.

" Well..." He bent over and lifted Gwen over his shoulder.

" What the-!" Gwen exclaimed, then realized what he was doing. He started running through the obstacles, knocking them out of the way. They reached the end in almost notime. They found Eva and Cody waiting at the end and tagged them.

________________________________________________________________________

**Courtney and Trent**

Courtney and Trent came to the first obstacles, and saw they were knocked out of the way and laying on the ground. They shrugged it off and kept running and found that the rest of the way was the same. They reached Leshawna and Bridgette and saw that Eva and Cody had just started. They tagged, and Leshawna and Bridgette took off after the two.

________________________________________________________________________

**Eva and Cody**

Eva was running at a fast pace, and Cody was trying to keep up, but couldn't. He gave up trying to keep his balance, so he just fell to the ground and was dragged along. Eva was pulling ahead of Leshawna and Bridgette fast, and it looked like they had no chance.

________________________________________________________________________

**Leshawna and Bridgette**

Leshawna and Bridgette were struggling to keep their balance. Eva and Cody were pulling ahead and they couldn't keep balanced.

" We're doomed." Bridgette said.

" Yeah, we can't catch that girl." Leshawna said, panting.

" Think we should just give up now?" Bridgette asked.

" No," Leshawna said. " We should at least try."

" You're right." Bridgette said, and they tried to run faster. Though it wasn't helping much.

________________________________________________________________________

**Eva and Cody**

They had almost gone all the way around. About a minute later, they reached Noah and Heather, who were chatting.

" Go...Now..." Eva said, breathing heavily, and tagging them. Noah and Heather pushed their canoe back in the water and got in. They started paddling fastly.

________________________________________________________________________

**Leshawna and Bridgette**

" You think.....maybe...we should...try what....Eva did?" Leshawna panted.

" What? Drag me on the ground?" Bridgette asked.

" I'm sorry...to say...so, but.... yes...." Leshawna panted. " We...might....get there..... faster...."

" OK, fine." Bridgette said, and she fell to the ground, and Leshawna dragged her behind her. About 5 minutes later they reached DJ and Owen and tagged them as quickly as possible. They pushed the canoe in the water and hopped in and started paddling with all their strength.

________________________________________________________________________

**Heather and Noah**

" We have to be nearly there." Noah said.

" I say we're pretty far ahead." Heather said. " We might already have this one."

" I know." Noah said. " We-" he stopped. " What the heck?!" He was looking behind them. Heather turned around and saw DJ and Owen's canoe going almost twice their speed.

" What do we do?" Heather asked, frantically. " We're almost there!"

" Uhhh... let's pull in front of them!" Noah replied. They pulled in front of DJ and Owen, which wasn't a good idea. DJ and Owen's canoe collided with Heather and Noah's and both smashed into pieces. All 4 went flying out of their canoe and landed in the water, not too far from land

________________________________________________________________________

Noah and DJ got up as fast as they could, both determined to win. They both took off in a mad dash for the shore. They both reached land and was only about 50 feet from the finish line. Both of them ran as fast as they could, but Noah, being small and thin, pulled ahead and crossed the finish line first with his arms up in celebration. DJ slowed to a stop, and looked down, realizing he lost. Noah walked up to him and held his hand out.

" That was a close one. Good Job." Noah said, smiling. DJ shook his hand and went to stand with the rest of his team that were now back, who looked disappointed. Noah went over to his team, and was immediately glomp-hugged by Heather. She let go real quickly and both of them blushed.

" Congratulations, Killer Trout, you've won the first challenge!" Chris said. " That means you've won invinciblity!"

" We know Chris!"

" I know, but I have to tell you every time someone wins. It's the rules." Chris said, shrugging.

________________________________________________________________________

Elimination Ceremony

Chris was standing in front of the 8 Screaming Prairie Dogs, who were all sitting on stumps in front of the fire, looking nervous.

" Campers," Chris said. " On this plate in front of me, I have 7 marshmallows, and there are 8 of you. You know the rules, if you do not recieve a marshmallow, you must walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back! **EVER!**" The campers flinched at the word." When I call your name, come and recieve your marshmallow...

Bridgette...

...

Leshawna...

...

Owen...

...

Trent...

...

Harold...

...

Lindsay."

DJ looked nervous and Courtney looked confident as Chris was about to call the final marshmallow of the night.

" And the final marshmallow goes to....

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Courtney."

DJ looked down and Courtney caught her marshmallow.

" Yes!" she said. She looked at DJ then felt bad. She patted him on the back. He got up and got on the Boat of Losers, saying nothing. The boat pulled off, and his fellow Screaming Praire Dogs waved to him. He waved back before going out of sight.

" There you have it, folks! The first elimination goes to DJ!" Chris said. " Tune in next time to see who gets eliminated on the most dramatic episode yet of TOTAL!!!... DRAMA!!!...ISLAND!!!" he finished with his hands in the air.

________________________________________________________________________

There's Chapter 2 please Review. The ending kind of sucked, because I was in a hurry. Oh, well. Also, please send in some challenge ideas if you have them. Thanks.


	3. Day 02 Part 1: Show What you Know

Disclaimer- I don't own anything involved in Total Drama Island. Nothing at all.

Here's Chapter 3.

__________________________________________________________________________

Day 02; Part 1: Show what you Know!

Chris was standing at the bonfire for the Elimination Ceremony. " Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers competed in their first challenge! A relay race to, through, around, and back from Boney Island! It seemed the Killer Trout had it in the bag in the begining of the challenge, thanks to DJ's wimpiness! However, the Screaming Praire Dogs made a comeback near the end! But in the end, it WAS the Killer Trout who were the winners, thanks to Noah! Who would of thought?" Chris walked up the dock, with his hands behind his back.

" At the Elimination Ceremony, it ended up being DJ who got eliminated, thanks to his chickeness that wasted their time and lost them the challenge." Chris said, smirking. " What will be the campers' challenge today? Who will be eliminated? Why am I asking you these questions? Find out today, on Total Drama Island!"

_(cue theme song)_

________________________________________________________________________

The 14 campers were all seated all in line at the Mess Hall, waiting to be served. One by one, they walked up in place, and Chef would slab a mound of black and white glop, or whatever you want to call it, on their plates.

" This gunk looks just as disgusting as last year." Bridgette said, sitting with Gwen, Leshawna, and Trent. They all nodded, and pushed their plates to the side. Chef heard Bridgette.

" What did you say!?" Chef barked.

" I said... this stuff... looks nowhere near disgusting... umm... it looks... dear?" Bridgette replied, nervously.

" Then let's see you take a bite!" Chef said.

" Umm... okay..." Bridgette mumbled, not wanting to make Chef angry. She slowly raised a spoon of it to her mouth. She looked sideways at Chef, then slid it in her mouth, not chewing it. She looked ready to gag, but forced herself to hold it in.

" Well, how is it?!" Chef yelled.

" ... It's.... delicious..." Bridgette said. Chef continued to glare at Bridgette.

" Ughh, come on, serve me my food so I can throw it away already..." Noah said, in his bored tone. Chef turned around to him and shoved a spoonfull down his throat.

" There you go, bookworm!" Chef said, laughing. Noah's eyes began to water, and he started to puke in the floor. He slowly trudged back to his table, and sat next to Heather, leaving a trail of vomit behind him. The puking had finally stopped.

" I ain't cleanin it up!" Chef said, then started serving the _food_ to the other campers. Back at Bridgette's table, she spit the food out and gagged a couple times. Trent handed her a bottled water out of his backpack, and she guzzled it.

" So, what do you think Chris has planned for today?" Trent asked, handing out more bottled water to Gwen and Leshawna.

" Knowing Chris, something sick and cruel." Leshawna said, taking a sip of her water.

" Maybe it will be something easy, like that race yesterday." Bridgette said, finishing the water.

" I doubt it." Gwen said. " He always has something bad planned for us."

" True..." Trent said. At that moment, Chris walked in the Mess Hall, smiling.

" Campers!" he exclaimed.

" Is it time for our challenge already?" Harold asked, sitting at a table with Owen.

" No, not exactly." Chris replied. " But I need you out of the Mess Hall for the time being."

" But I'm not finished!" Owen said, who was shoving his food down.

" I don't care, Owen. You can take it with you!" Chris said, annoyed.

" Why do you need us out of the Mess Hall?" Cody asked, at a table with Lindsay, Noah, and Heather.

" None of your business!" Chris exclaimed. " Now go!" All the campers left and went back to their cabins, grumbling.

________________________________________________________________________

**Screaming Praire Dogs Boys' Cabin**

" So, what do you think Chris is doing in the Mess Hall?" Trent asked, setting on a top bunk.

" Most likely something for today's challenge." Harold said, setting on the bunk below Trent.

" What kind of challenge do you think it is?" Owen asked between mouthfulls, setting on the bottom bunk of his own bed. " I hope it's another eating challenge, like last year!"

" You mean the Brunch of Disgustingness?" Trent asked, grossed out.

" Mmhmm." Owen said with his mouth full.

" Owen, there's something wrong with you." Harold said.

" I know, that's what my mom says." Owen said, shrugging. " I'm just hungry."

" When are you ever not hungry?" Trent asked.

" I don't know." Owen said.

________________________________________________________________________

**Killer Trout Girls' Cabin**

" Neither of you talk to me." Eva said, going over to her bunk and getting her dumbell. She started lifting it silently.

" Me either." Gwen said, laying on the top bunk of her own bed, when she noticed Heather about to say something. Heather climbed up to her bunk, which was above Eva's, and sat there, silently.

_This is going to be a long season..._ she thought to herself.

________________________________________________________________________

**Screaming Praire Dogs Girls' Cabin**

Lindsay, Courtney, Leshawna, and Bridgette walked into their cabin, and Leshawna and Bridgette went to their bunks, and started chatting. Courtney went to her bunk and pulled out her recently bought PDA.

" Ooh, what's that, Clarrissa?" Lindsay asked, pointing at Courtney's PDA.

" This is my PDA, Lindsay." Courtney replied.

" Can I see it?"

" No!"

" Well.... Can you help me do my toenails?" Lindsay asked.

" No." Courtney said, busy on her PDA.

" Oh... okay..." Lindsay said. She walked over to Leshawna and Bridgette. " Hi Lefawnda! Hi Betty!"

" Hi Lindsay." Leshawna said, looking up from her conversation.

" Lefawnda, can you help me with my nails?" Lindsay asked hopefully.

" Umm... maybe later, hon." Leshawna replied, smiling.

" Okay!" Lindsay chirped. She skipped back over to her bed, and sat down on the top bunk, getting out a fashion magazine.

" I wonder about that girl sometimes." Leshawna said.

" I know. Sometimes she can be a little... ehh... you know what I mean." Bridgette said.

" Yeah. I mean, she's sweet and all, but..." Leshawna said, awkwardly.

" So, what do you think today's challenge is?" Bridgette asked.

" I have no idea." Leshawna replied.

" Hopefully it's something easy. Like last year, when there was that dodgeball challenge. That was pretty simple." Bridgette said.

" Yeah..." Leshawna said, trailing off.

________________________________________________________________________

**Killer Trout Boys' Cabin**

The four boys entered the cabin, each heading to their own bunk. Duncan pulled out his knife and a peice of wood, and began carving it. Justin pulled out, of course, a mirror and began staring at his reflection in it. Noah pulled out one of his books and started reading. Cody got out his labtop and started doing noone knows what. All four sat in silence, occupying themselves.

________________________________________________________________________

" Campers!" Chris voice rang out from a bullhorn outside. " Please report to the Mess Hall in 20 minutes!" Every camper at that moment let out an audible groan.

Twenty minutes later, all 14 campers were standing in front of the Mess Hall, waiting for Chris. He came out no less than ten minutes later, frowning.

" What's our challenge?" Heather asked.

" It's not ready yet." Chris replied.

" Then why did you call us here?" Courtney asked.

" Because, originally, you were going to begin your challenge. But apparently, we're having some...technical... difficulties." Chris said, annoyed.

" Well... is that it?" Gwen asked.

" Yes." Chris said.

" Are you at least going to tell us what the challenge is going to be?" Duncan asked.

" Well... I'm just saying you should brush up on your TDI knoweledge." Chris said, smirking now.

" So it's a TDI trivia challenge." Noah said.

" I did not say that!" Chris exclaimed.

" Chris, anyone with half a brain would know that." Noah said, smugly.

" What's a trival challenge?" Lindsay asked, confused.

" My point exactly." Noah said.

" Ok, it's a trivia challenge!" Chris said, annoyed. " I would use this time to get ready. It may be an hour before we're ready." The campers stood there. " Well? Go on!"

________________________________________________________________________

**Killer Trout Boys' Cabin**

" How exactly are we supposed to 'brush up' on our TDI knoweledge?" Duncan asked.

" Well, does any of us have a Total Drama Island DVD from season one?" Noah asked. " We could pick up as much as we can from it."

" I do!" Justin said. He pulled one out of his luggage.

" Great, now how do we watch it?" Noah asked.

" I bet it will play on my labtop." Cody said.

" OK, we should probably tell the girls so we can all watch it." Duncan said.

" Yeah, we should." Cody said. " I'll go get them." He left the cabin and went to the girls' cabin.

________________________________________________________________________

**Screaming Praire Dogs Girls' Cabin**

" So, what do we do?" Lindsay asked.

" Any of us got a copy of the Total Drama Island DVD from season one." Leshawna asked. Everyone shook there head.

" I do have it on my PDA though." Courtney said.

" Great!" Leshawna said. " We need to watch it. That is IF you let us watch it..." She raised an eyebrow.

" Umm..... yes, it would be best if we all watched it..." Courtney agreed slowly.

" And the guys?" Bridgette asked.

" Them too..." Courtney said. They all went over to the Screaming Praire Dogs guy's cabin to watch it.

________________________________________________________________________

One hour later, the campers were once again in front of the Mess Hall, waiting. Chris came out around five minutes later.

" Do you have it ready this time?" Cody asked.

" Yes, it's ready now." Chris said, smiling. He continued to stand there, smiling.

" Umm... are we going to go in?" Noah asked.

" No, because it's time for commercial!" Chris said. " And I leave these questions for you;

**Who will win the trivia challenge?**

**Who will be eliminated today?**

**Am I running out of questions?**

" I'll answer that last one for you. Yes. It's hard to make up these questions." Chris said. " Anyways, find out the answers to questions one and two when we return to Total Drama Island!"

________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, this chapter was short, I don't know why. It ended up shorter than I thought it would. I plan to make up for it in the next chapter. Please Review. And vote on my poll, please. Thanks.


	4. Day 02 Part 2: Trivia Trauma

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from this story.

Well, here's chapter 4.

________________________________________________________________________

Day 02; Part 2: Trivia Trauma

" And we're back!" Chris Maclaine exclaimed as the cameras began rolling again.

" We didn't go anywhere." Noah said.

" Yes we did." Chris said.

" No we didn't. We've been standing here for maybe ten seconds, while you fixed your hair." Noah replied, frowning.

" It's called a commercial, look it up!" Chris said, annoyed.

" I know what a commercial is, Chris." Noah said.

" Fine, whatever! We're doing a show right now, in case you haven't noticed!" Chris said. " So you really need to be quiet now!" Noah rolled his eyes, and muttered something under his breath.

" Where were we?" Chris asked. " Great, you made me lose my train of thought!"

" You mean you actually think?" Noah said, smirking.

" Hey! Can we get on with the challenge?" Courtney butted in.

" Yes, we can." Chris said, glaring daggers at Noah.

" Like I said before, today's challenge will be a trivia challenge over last season. I will explain the rules once we're inside." Chris said, smiling. The campers waited for him to continue. He still stood, smiling at them. Finally he said, " Well, are you going to go in or not?" All the campers mumbled, and walked into the Mess Hall.

When they entered, they immediately saw two long tables, each with seven seats. In front of the table was a large podium, obviously where Chris would be standing. And behind the podium was a large scoreboard, with each of the camper's names on it. The Killer Trout's names were on the right side of the scoreboard, and the Screaming Praire Dog'swere on the left. Out from each name were five boxes. And at the top of the scoreboard was a timer.

Chris walked in behind the campers, and went to stand behind the podium.

" Okay campers," he started. " Screaming Praire Dogs, you will sit at the left table. Killer Trout, you will sit at the right table." The camper's all took their appropriate seats.

Chris cleared his throat before continuing. " The rules for this challenge are simple. I will choose a member of your team, and they will have to answer a question. If they get it right, they get a point for their team. Your team needs fifteen points to win. Now, if you get the answer wrong, I will choose a member from the opposing team and they get to answer. If they're right, they get a point, and it will be their turn. If they're wrong, they don't get a point and it's their turn. Any question's so far?"

" So, you don't have anything sick planned if we get it wrong?" Gwen asked.

" Well, now that you mention it, yeah I do. Chef! Bring out the electric thingies!" Chris called out to Chef, who was seated in the kitchen, were all the buttons and knobs and all that technical stuff were. He threw a switch, and some wrist bands fell out of the ceiling and landed on the tables in front of each camper.

" What are these for?" Trent asked.

" These are bands that you have to wear during the whole challenge. If I ask you a question, and you get it wrong, or if you get caught trying to help a fellow team member, you will receive a mild jolt of electricity. Haha!" Chris said, chuckling. Most campers looked nervous at this. None more than Lindsay.

" What if we don't wear them?" Courtney asked.

" Then your team will be disqualified." Chris simply replied.

" Now, back to the rules. There will be three rounds, each being a different categorie. Round one will be 'Your Eliminations and your Returns.'. Round two will be 'Name that Episode!'. And the final round will be 'Your General TDI Knowledge.'. Rounds one and two will contain ten questions. Round three will go on until we have a winning team. Also, on round three, you will have a time limit to answer your question." Chris summed up.

" Okay, do we have any questions before we begin?" Nobody spoke, so Chris continued.

" Okay we will flip a coin to see who goes first. Umm... Harold, pick a side."

" Heads." Harold shrugged. Chris flipped the coin and it landed on tails.

" Okay, Killer Trout, your up first. I'll pick.... Duncan."

" Whatever." Duncan said.

" Okay, Which two campers made their return halfway through the season?"

" That's easy, Izzy and Eva, the two craziest people on the show." Duncan replied.

" Hey!!!" Eva yelled.

" It's okay Eva, calm down." Chris said. " And your right Duncan, you get a point for your team." On the scoreboard a box lighted up green beside Duncan's name.

" OK, Trent, you're up. On the episode, ' Trial by Tri-armed Triathlon', who was eliminated?" Chris asked.

Trent thought it over for a few seconds, then replied, " Geoff?".

" Right Trent, you get a point for your team." Chris said, while a box lighted up next to his name. " Justin, your next! In the episode, ' If You Can't Take the Heat...', who was at the bottom two at the Bonfire Ceremony?"

" I don't know, how do you expect us to remember this stuff?" Justin asked.

" That is incorrect." Chris said. In the kitchen, Chef punched a button, and Justin's wrist band shocked him. The shocked looked like more than a small jolt of electricity. When it stopped, Justin's face was charred and his hair was sticking straight up. Also, a box next to Justin's name glowed red.

" Ahh, my beautiful face!" he yelled, holding his face. " Why?!"

" Ooooh, that looked painful!" Chris said, smiling.

" I thought you said it would be a 'mild jolt of electricity'?" Justin asked. Chris didn't answer.

" Okay... Courtney, you get to answer." Chris said.

" It was Beth and Heather, of course." Courtney replied, smugly.

" Correct. You get a point." Chris said, and and a box next to her name lit up. " And since we're already on you, Courtney, it's your turn. On the episode, 'Phobia Factor.', who was eliminated?"

" Easy," Courtney replied, " Tyler, the one who was afraid of chickens."

" We don't need any extra info Courtney, but you're still right." Chris said. Another light glowed green next to Courtney's name.

" And next we have... Eva. This should be an easy one. On what episode did you return?" Chris asked.

" 'No Pain, No Game.'" Eva replied.

" Correct!" Chris replied. A box lighted up next to Eva's name. " So now we have..." Chris smiled evily. " Lindsay. Who was the winner of last season?"

" Umm... I know this one! It was Omar!" Lindsay said proudly.

" No, it wasn't. It was Owen." Chris said, smiling.

" That's what I said!" Lindsay exclaimed.

" No, you said Omar. That's incorrect." Chris replied. One of Lindsay's boxes lit up red, and Lindsay was shocked by her wrist band, and like Justin, her face was charred and her hair was frizzy and messed up.

" Oww.." she moaned.

" Okay, Heather, you get to answer."

" Owen was the winner." Heather replied, smiling.

" Correct, your team gets a point." Chris said, and a box next to Heather's name glowed green. " Now we have... Noah. On the episode ' Hook, Line, and Screamer.', who was eliminated?"

" DJ." Noah replied.

" Right, you earn a point for your team." Chris said. One of Noah's boxes lit up. " And now we have... Bridgette. In what episode was Lindsay eliminated?"

" Umm..." Bridgette said, thinking. " 'That's off the Chain.'?"

" Correct, you get a point." Chris replied. One of Bridgette's boxes lit up. " Cody, your up. Who was in the bottom two at the Bonfire Ceremony on the episode, 'Who can you Trust?' ?"

" Umm... Sadie and Harold?" Cody said hopefully.

" Correct, you get a point for your team." Chris said, as one of Cody's boxes glowed green.

" For our final question of the round, we have... Owen. Who was the third camper eliminated from last season?" Chris asked.

" Umm... Justin?" Owen asked.

" Nope." Chris replied. Chef turned the electric on, and Owen immediately began laughing.

" It.... haha... t-tickles!" Owen said, laughing.

" Umm... Okay, that's weird. I guess he's too big for it to affect him. Well, that's not good." Chris said, scratching his head. Chef turned it off and Owen calmed down.

" Well, Gwen, you get to answer." Chris said.

" Noah." Gwen replied.

" Correct, you get a point." Chris replied. And a box next to Gwen's name lit up green.

" Well, we've reached the end of round one and the score is 6-4 in the Killer Trout's favor." Chris said. " Now it's time for round two, ' Name that Episode!' !"

" Don't we get a break?" Courtney asked.

" No, no you don't." Chris replied, smirking. " And first up we have Heather! Name this episode. A rainstorm washes away the cabins, and the final four end up in the middle of Lake Leech, and the campers try to find their way back to civilization."

" Umm... that was... 'Camp Castaways'." Heather said.

" Correct." Chris said, as another block next to Heather's name lit up green. " Now we have... Leshawna. You got an easy one. Which episode were you eliminated on?"

" I should know, it was unfair, dumb parrot. It was 'After the Dock of Shame.' !" Leshawna replied.

" Correct, you get a point!" Chris said, as Leshawna's first box glowed green. " Next we have Eva! The campers set out on a scavenger hunt for keys to treasure chests, which are hidden in dangerous and disgusting places."

" I don't know!" Eva said.

" Incorrect!" Chris said, and Eva's wrist band shocked her violently, and one of her boxes glowed red.

" Grrrr..." She growled.

" Okay, Harold, you answer."

" Umm.. I don't know either." Harold replied. Courtney glared at him. One of Harold's boxes glowed red.

" Up next is Bridgette. What episode was Harold voted off?" Chris asked.

" 'X-treme Torture' " Bridgette replied.

" Correct." Chris said, and Bridgette's second box glowed green. " Next we have... Gwen.

The camper's compete in a challenge that is set up boys versus girls. The teams have to eat meals prepared by Chef, and the winners won a weekend cruise."

" Ugghhh... I remember that, clearly. 'Brunch of Disgustingness'." Gwen replied.

" Correct! You earn a point for your team." Chris said, and Gwen's second box glowed green. " Harold, you're up next! What was the name of the episode that Sadie was eliminated on?"

" Umm... 'The Sucky Outdoors'." Harold replied.

" No, that was Katie." Chris said.

" Dang, everyone gets them mixed up!" Harold said, before being shocked, and one of his boxes lighting up red.

" Justin! Can you answer it correctly?" Chris asked.

" No." Justin said simply, not even guessing. He earned many glares. One of his boxes lit up red.

" And next up, we have...Noah." Chris said. " On this episode, the campers compete in a long run and then eat there way through a buffet. Then they compete in a contest to see who can stay awake longest."

" 'The Big Sleep' " Noah replied, bored.

" Correct. You get a point." Chris said. Noah's second box glowed green. " Up next we have...Courtney. On what episode did Noah get eliminated?"

" 'Dodgebrawl' " Courtney replied, crossing her arms.

" Right, your team gets a point." Chris said. Chef lit up one of Courtney's boxes green.

" Justin! You're next!" Chris said. " The final three camper's compete in dares made by the eliminated campers."

" Umm... I don't know." Justin replied.

" Wrong!" Chris said, and Justin was shocked for the second time, and his third box glowed red.

" Harold, can you answer?" Chris asked.

" ' I Double Dog Dare You!' " Harold replied.

" No. It's 'I Triple Dog Dare You!' " Chris said. And Harold's third box lit up red.

" Aww, come on!" Harold exclaimed.

" OK, next is... Harold!" Chris said, smiling evily. " What episode was Courtney eliminated on?"

" Why do you keep picking me?" Harold asked.

" Wrong! It was 'Basic Straining' !" Chris said, smirking. Harold's fourth box lit up red.

" What! That wasn't my answer!" Harold said. " This is unfair!"

" You deserve it!" Courtney yelled. " That's how I felt!"

" Quiet, Courtney." Chris said. She sat down, fuming. Harold sat down and mumbled something under his breath.

" So! We've reached the end of round two, and the score stands 9-7 still in the Killer Trout's favor. Round three is 'Your Basic TDI Knowledge' , which means it can be anything to do with TDI. And up first we have Trent! Aww, this is so easy. How many contestant's did the show start out with?" Chris asked.

" Twenty-two." Trent replied.

" Right." Chris said, and Trent's second box lit up green. " And now we have... Duncan! Which team won on the episode ' Who Can you Trust?' ?"

" Uhh, Screaming Gophers." Duncan replied.

" Correct." Chris said, and Duncan's second box glowed green.

" Now we have... Owen." Chris said. " Which team was Justin on?"

" Umm... Screaming Gophers!" Owen exclaimed.

" Right!" Chris said, and Owen's second box lit up green. " Now, who do we have next?" Chris said, looking over the campers. " Hmmm.... Cody. At the Bonfire Ceremony on the episode ' The Sucky Outdoors' , who was at the bottom two?"

" Umm..." Cody said, thinking. " I can't remember."

" Wrong!" Chris said, and Cody recieved a shock, and his second box lit up red. " Now, can you answer correctly, Leshawna?"

" Yes. Those two squealing machines, Katie and Sadie." Leshawna replied.

" Correct!" Chris said. Leshawna's second box lit up green. " Now... Lindsay! What team was Izzy placed in?"

" Umm... Screaming Gophers?" Lindsay said, cautiously.

" No." Chris said, and Lindsay was shocked for her second time, and her second box glowed red. " So, can you get it right, Eva?"

" Killer Bass." Eva grunted.

" Correct!" Chris said. Eva's third box turned green. " Heather! Who was voted off on the episode 'Up The Creek' ?"

" Izzy." Heather said.

" Nope." Chris replied. Heather was shocked and her third box turned red.

" What?" Heather said, " She was, though!"

" No, she wasn't." Chris said. " Courtney?"

" Nobody." Courtney replied. " Izzy left, she was not voted off."

" Correct! You earn a point for your team!" Chris said. Courtney's fourth box lit up green.

" Now, we have... Bridgette!" Chris said. " Which team was Tyler on?"

" Killer Bass." Bridgette replied.

" Right, your team gets a point." Chris said as Bridgette's third box turned green.

" Noah, you're next!" Chris said. " Who came in third place last year?"

" Heather did." Noah said.

" Correct." Chris said, and Noah's third box lit up green. " Now, Leshawna! Who was voted off fifth?"

" Sadie." Leshawna said, smiling.

" Nope." Chris said. Leshawna was shocked and her third box turned red. " What about you, Gwen?"

" It was Katie." Gwen replied, frowning.

" Correct." Chris said, and Gwen's third box lit up green. " We're almost finished with the third round, for the score is now at 13-12 in the Killer Trout's favor, _still_. On with the next question, and it is for... Justin." All the Killer Trout frowned at this.

" Justin, this is an easy one. What team were you on?" Chris asked. The Trout looked relieved, untill...

" Killer Bass." Justin said, smiling.

" Ri-.... I mean.... wrong?" Chris said, confused. " How could you get that one wrong?" Justin just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. The rest of the Killer Trout were in shock.

" Well, shock him." Chris called to Chef, and Justin was shocked. Then his fourth box turned red. " Umm... Leshawna?"

" Screaming Gophers." Leshawna said.

" Correct." Chris said, and her fourth box turned green. " Now the score is surprisingly tied at 13-13. OK up next we have... Courtney... Ok, who were at the bottom two at the Bonfire Ceremony on the episode ' Wawanakwa Gone Wild!' ?"

" Gwen and Izzy." Courtney answered.

" Correct." Chris said, her fifth box turning green. " Now the score is 14-13 in the Screaming Prairie Dogs' favor. If they get one more right, they win. Gwen, you're up. Who was voted off on the episode 'Camp Castaways' ?"

" Hmm..." Gwen said, thinking. " Mr. Coconut."

" Correct!" Chris said, as Gwen's fourth box lit up green. " Now the score is tied at 14-14! That means that the next correct answer wins! And Harold is up!" Courtney looked horrified.

" Harold... which episode was immediately after the episode 'I Triple Dog Dare You!' ?" Chris asked.

" 'The Very Last Episode, Really!' !" Harold answered, confident.

" Harold, you are wrong!" Chris said, smirking. Harold was immediately shocked and his fifth box turned red.

" WHAT!!!" Courtney yelled at Chris. She then looked at Harold and lunged at him, but Leshawna and Bridgette held her back, calming her down.

" Okay, Eva!" Chris said, smiling. " Do you know?"

" It was...." Eva began. Everyone looked nervous as she was about to answer.

" It was.... 'TDI Rundown'." Eva answered.

" Correct! The Killer Trout win again!" Chris said, as Eva's fourth box turned green. All the Killer Trout started to cheer and the Screaming Prairie Dogs looked down in defeat.

" We lost again!" Courtney exclaimed.

" Yes, you did." Chris said from his podium. " That means I will be seeing you, Screaming Prairie Dogs, at tonight's Bonfire Ceremony! And don't forget to tell your votes in the Confession Outhouse!"

_______________________________________________________________________

**Confession Cam**

Trent- I really don't know who to vote for. I have nothing against anyone on my team. I wouldn't like to see any of them go.

Courtney- Do you really not know who I'm voting for?

Owen- I don't know who to vote for. Everyone here is so awesome! Except maybe Heather.

Leshawna- I don't think anyone here deserves to go home, but I have to vote for someone. *sigh* I really don't want to vote for him.

Lindsay- Where am I?

Bridgette- I have to vote for this person because they got every question wrong. I hate to, but I have to.

Harold- I know I'm going to be voted off. I just know it. I did horrible. Well, I'm voting for Lindsay, because she didn't do too well, either.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bonfire Ceremony**

The Screaming Prairie Dogs were seated on stumps around the fire, looking nervous. Chris arrived and stood at his usual spot, holding a plate of six marshmallows.

" Campers, on this plate are six marshmallows, and I have seven of you before me." Chris began. " The one of you that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back. **EVER**!" The campers flinched. " When I call your name come and receive your marshmallow...

Owen...

Leshawna...

Bridgette...

Trent...

Courtney..."

" Harold....Lindsay... one of you are going home tonight. Lindsay looked around, not really paying attention. Harold looked nervous. Courtney glared at Harold.

" And the final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...... Lindsay."

" YES!!!" Courtney shouted, happiest she'd ever been. Harold looked down and let out a sigh.

" I'm sorry Harold, but you must board the Boat of Losers." Chris said.

Harold was standing on the Dock of Shame with his luggage. Leshawna was standing next to him as he was waiting for the boat.

" So, are you gonna be OK?" Leshawna asked. " I feel real bad for ya'"

" Yeah, it's okay. I really didn't like it here anyways." Harold said, smiling. Leshawna smiled, too. She gave him a hug as the Boat of Losers was pulling up. Harold cheeres up a bit as he boarded the boat. The boat pulled off, and Harold waved at his fellow teammates. All of them waved back except for Courtney. The boat dissapeared from view as Chris stepped in front of the camera.

" Well, there you have it, folks! Harold has been eliminated!" Chris said. " Tune in to see more drama, hopefully, the next challenge, and elimination, and ME! Next time on TOTAL!!! DRAMA!!! ISLAND!!!"

_______________________________________________________________________

**Votes**

Trent- Harold

Courtney- Harold

Owen- Lindsay

Leshawna- Harold

Lindsay- Harry (Harold)

Bridgette- Lindsay

Harold- Lindsay

Lindsay- 3

Harold- 4

_______________________________________________________________________

And there goes Harold. I didn't make him lose because I don't like him. Actually, he's one of my favorite characters. But it is planned out. Oh well, there you go. Also, vote on my poll, please. Thanks


	5. Day 03 Part 1: Giant Qtips, Oh my!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything Total Drama Island.

Thanks to those who reviewed. I have nothing much to say, so here's chapter five.

* * *

Day 03; Part 1: Giant Q-tips, Oh my!

" Last time, on Total Drama Island!" Chris shouted, standing on the Dock of Shame. " The campers competed in a trivia challenge that tested their knoweledge of TDI. Some did well, like Courtney and Noah, and then some did... not so well. _*cough* Harold *cough* Lindsay_ _*cough* Justin_ _*cough*_."

" Coughdrop?" Chef asked, suddenly appearing from nowhere.

" Nah, I'm good." Chris replied. " In the end, it was Harold who got the boot, making a very happy Courtney. The Killer Trout have won two in a row, now. Will they win again? Or can the Screaming Praire Dogs end the streak? Find out the answers to these questions on today's episode of Total! Drama! Island!"

* * *

**Right After the Bonfire Ceremony**

" Trent! Lindsay! Over here!" Courtney called, standing near the dock. Trent and Lindsay turned toward Courtney, confused. They walked over to where she was standing, which was nearly out of sight of the other campers.

" So, did you two vote for Harold?" she asked. Both nodded their heads yes.

" Great!" Courtney said. " Now, we have to make sure that we don't lose again!"

" Yeah, we can't afford another loss." Trent said.

" I almost got voted off! You didn't vote for me, did you?" Lindsay asked.

" Lindsay! You should know that I voted for Harold! And Trent just said he voted for Harold, too!" Courtney exclaimed.

" Oh yeah, right." Lindsay said.

" What we really need, is to form an alliance." Courtney said, looking at the other two. Both looked nervous at this.

" Umm.. I don't know, Courtney." Trent said, rubbing the back of his neck.

" Me neither. I was in an allyce with Heather last season, and that did not turn out good." Lindsay said.

" Yeah, but Lindsay. I'm not exactly like Heather, am I?" Courtney said.

" Well, I guess not." Lindsay replied.

" Right, so how about it?" Courtney asked.

" Umm... OK." Lindsay said. " As long as you don't vote me off!"

" Don't worry, I won't." Courtney assured her. " How about you, Trent?"

" I'm not sure... an alliance doesn't really sound too well." Trent said.

" It's not like we're going to be like Heather's alliance, cheating and everything." Courtney said. " It's just something to keep us safe from elimination. Just think about it, if we three vote for the same person, that's half of the team. If someone else get's voted off on our team, then we will always be safe as long as we vote for the same person. At least until the teams dissolve."

" That's true..." Trent said.

" So?"

" Yeah, I guess so..."

" Great! By the way, have any of you seen Leshawna?"

" No, I think she went back to the cabins. Why?" Trent said.

" No reason." Courtney replied. The rest of the team had left for the cabins by now. " We should probably get back to our cabins now. We'll need the sleep for the next challenge."

" Yeah." Trent said. They all exchanged good nights before entering their cabins.

* * *

**Next Morning in the Mess Hall**

The campers were waiting in line to be served. When Noah was next, he looked very nervous. Chef just eyed him for a few seconds, then served him. Noah looked relieved, the went to sit with Heather, who already had her _food_.

" Hey." he greeted simply.

" Hi." Heather greeted back. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Heather- Look, I really like Noah. It's just, I'm not sure how to talk to someone like him. I always feel so stupid when I talk to someone smart like him. And besides, I really don't know how he feels about me. Most people still hate me. *sigh*

Noah- I'm not sure how Heather feels toward me. She could just be trying to use me. Then again, she couldn't. I don't know if I should believe that she isn't the same person she was last year. But something tells me she's changed. I'm just not one hundred percent positive.

* * *

" So..." Noah said awkwardly.

" Yeah?" Heather asked.

" What do you think today's challenge is?" Noah asked.

" Oh... I don't know, probably something dangerous and stupid." Heather replied.

" Yeah." Noah said. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until they were joined by Cody.

Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Duncan all sat at a table together.

" God, if I have to eat any more of Chef's food ever again, I think I will die." Bridgette whispered, glancing nervously Chef's way to make sure he wasn't listening. " This stuff isn't even good for the enviroment. Usually, it's good for you to put your leftovers outside, so they can break up in the ground. But this stuff would kill anything it comes in contact with."

" Someone should really enter Chef in cooking classes, at least then his food wouldn't be as bad as it is now." Leshawna said.

" Or feed him his own food to show him how digusting it is." Gwen said. All of them laughed at this, except for Trent, who was distracted by his own thoughts. Bridgette noticed.

" What's wrong, Trent? You look down." she asked.

" Huh? Oh... nothing." he replied. He glanced over to another table, where Courtney could be seen talking to Lindsay.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Trent- I'm really starting to think I should of said no to Courtney's offer. It sounds like a good idea, but I don't think it would soung too good to Gwen and the others. *sigh*

* * *

Owen, Eva and Justin were all seated at the last table, which Justin was not too happy about. All Owen did was eat his food, making loud slurping noises. Every now and again, he would take the time to gaze at Justin for a bit, then continue eating. Eva sat in silence, not looking at either of them.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Justin- You know, I am completely surrounded by idiots! We have Iron Woman, Tubby, Miss Know-it-all, the bookworm, the creepy goth chick, her boyfriend, the blond ditz, the pervert, the tree-hugger, the delinquent, and the loud-mouth! The only sane ones are me and Heather, she really knows how to win. I could pick up a thing or two from her.

* * *

Once all the campers were served and there food was in the trash, Chris walked in.

" Hello campers!" he exclaimed, grinning sadistically.

" Get on with it, what's our challenge?" Noah asked.

" I'm not telling you." Chris replied, frowning.

" Why?" Noah asked.

" Because, you asked what it was before I was finished." Chris said.

" Fine don't tell me, I don't want to know." Noah said, crossing his arms.

" Too bad, I'm telling you!" Chris said. Noah smiled smugly. " Today's challenge is called... well, it really doesn't have a name. It's one of those things where you stand on high platforms, and whack each other with giant q-tip things until someone falls off. So, follow me." The campers got up and followed Chris outside, where they saw two giant platforms high above a deep pond of water. One was blue, and the other yellow.

" This is where you will be competing." Chris said.

" Yeah, we kinda noticed that." Leshawna said.

" As I was saying, you will be using these-" Chris pulled out two giant q-tip things, a blue one and a yellow one, just like the platforms. " -to knock your opponents off of their platforms, and into the water below."

" Just out of curiousity, what is in the water?" Heather asked.

" Oh, nothing big. Just a couple of man-eating piranhas." Chris replied, smiling evily. " So I'd be careful if I was you!"

" Don't we get any gear or anything for this?" Justin asked.

" C'mon, you're hitting each other with giant q-tips!" Chris exclaimed. " Can't you take a blow from a q-tip?"

" Now, back to the rules. There are no rules! You can do anything to get your opponent off of their platform! There will be three rounds, then a final match. The first round will consist of six matches. The winners of those matches will be going on to compete in round two. The winners of round two will move on to round three. And finally, those winners will move on to the final match."

" The matches for round one will be..." he looked over the campers.

"... Trent and Noah...

Courtney and Heather...

Bridgette and Eva..." Bridgette looked frightened.

"... Owen and Justin...

Lindsay and Duncan..."

" What! I can't hit a girl!" Duncan said.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Duncan- Who does he think he is? I can't hit a girl! Especially a girl as hot as Lindsay!

* * *

" Relax, it's a q-tip. What could possibly happen?" Chris said. " And the final match will be Gwen and Leshawna!"

" What about me?" Cody asked.

" Don't worry, I decided to let you automatically be in round three." Chris replied.

" Why?" Cody asked.

" I felt sorry for you. I mean, you didn't really stand a chance in this challenge. Haha!" Chris said. Cody shrugged his shoulders.

" That's not fair!" Courtney said.

" Quiet!" Chris said. " Now, any questions?"

" Yeah, when do we start?" Bridgette asked.

" Soon... but not now." Chris said.

" Why?"

" Because it's time for a commercial!" Chris replied. " And I leave you these questions;

**Who will win today's challenge?**

**Who will be eliminated?**

**Will Duncan hit a girl?**

**Will Leshawna and Gwen actually compete?**

**Is Eva going to rip Bridgette to pieces?**

**Can Lindsay make it past the first round?**

**Will Noah compete?**

**Will Owen compete?**

**How many questions do I have?**"

" Find out the answers to these questions when we return to TOTAL!!! DRAMA!!! ISLAND!!!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

There's chapter five. I made it short because the next chapter will have a follow- up challenge for immunity. And also, I couldn't think of a name for the chapter, so I made up a stupid one. Please vote on my poll! And review!


	6. Author's Note

There most likely not be an update for the next two weeks, on account of my computer crashing and everything having to be re-done. Just thought I'd let that be known, because I'm not givng up on it, there's just some... er, technical difficulties. OK, that's it.


End file.
